The disclosed embodiments of the present invention relate to displaying video contents on a display device, and more particularly, to a video processing apparatus for generating a video output satisfying the display capability of a display device according to a video input and related method thereof.
Three-dimensional (3D) video presentation technology is developed to improve the viewing entertainment of the end-users. For example, 3D glasses and 3D display devices are devised to realize the playback of the 3D video content. The 3D video content may be recorded using a full resolution scheme which transmits left-eye pictures and right-eye pictures by different bitstreams or may be recorded using a half resolution scheme which transmits a left-eye picture and a right-eye picture in each frame of a single bitstream. For example, the 3D video content may be recorded using a frame/field sequential format, a side-by-side format, a line-by-line format, a top-and-bottom format, or a checker sampling format when either of the full resolution scheme and the half resolution scheme is employed.
Consider a case where a 3D display device is available and supports a display video format such as one of the aforementioned 3D video formats, but the video bitstream provided from a video source complies with a source video format such as the other of the aforementioned 3D video formats. As the display video format is different from the source video format, the 3D display device fails to properly display the 3D video content transmitted by the video bitstream when driven by a video output device according to a video output with the source video format. Consequently, there is no 3D effect perceived by the user though the video source can provide the 3D video content.
Therefore, there is a need for a format conversion used to make the 3D display device properly display the 3D video content when there is a discrepancy between the source video format and the display video format.